meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amarula Baobab
Amarula(VBBF069) was born in January 27, 2011 into the Baobab Mob. Her mother was Cruise and her father was most likely Al Capone. Amarula was born into a large litter of seven pups, she was the only female in the litter. Her siblings were Hear No Evil(VBBM066), See No Evil(VBBM067), Speak No Evil(VBBM068), Gizmo(VBBM070), Skat Kat(VBBM071) and Beetlejuice(VBBM072). In November 2011, Amarula was evicted from the group even though she was only ten months old, but she eventually rejoined the mob. By this time, her whole litter had reached maturity. In January 2013, Amarula went roving and mated with an unknown male. However, she did not get pregnant. In August 2013 Amarula was pregnant along with Cruise and a female named Zogg. The following month Amarula and Cruise lost their litters, but Zogg successfully gave birth to three pups. That same month Cruise was sadly predated. Amarula became the new dominant female of the group. By November 2013 Amarula was pregnant again. Zogg and another female named Matilda were also pregnant. To avoid losing her pups again, Amarula evicted both of the pregnant females. They were both allowed to return to the group the next month. Matilda had aborted but Zogg was still pregnant, putting Amarula's unborn litter at risk. In spite of the threat, in December 2013 Amarula gave birth to her very first surviving litter of pups; VBB?091, VBB?092, VBB?093 and VBB?094. Zogg did not kill the pups, but ended up aborting her own litter. That same month Amarula's older brother Mr Lahey overthrew their father Al Capone and became the dominant male. A few days after giving birth Amarula mated with a Lazuli rover named Cagliostro. A month later Amarula was pregnant again, suggesting the encounter with Cagliostro had been a success. In March 2014 Amarula gave birth to her second litter which included VBBM095, VBBM096, VBB?097 and VBB?098. In June 2014, Amarula was seen mating with the Überkatz dominant male, Gump, who was of Whiskers origins. She was confirmed pregnant sometime during the following month. She gave birth to her third litter in August 2014. It consisted of VBB?102, VBB?103 and VBB?104. In October 2014 three natal males, including Mr. Lahy left the group to join the Youma Mob. This left the Baobab without a dominant male, making them a target for rovers. Throughout October and November Amurula, Zogg and Matilda all became pregnant. Amarula evicted Matilda and Zogg in order to protect her unborn litter. They left to form the Teabags Mob along with a subadult male, VBBM100. Amarula gave birth to her fourth litter in December 2014. It consisted of VBBP105, VBBP106, VBBP107 and VBBP108. Amarula's younger brother, Butch assumed the dominant male position in February 2015. The next month, Amurula gave birth to a mixed litter with Zogg's daughter, Lekshimi, that consisted of VBBP109, VBBP110, VBBP111, VBBP112 and VBBP113. In May 2015, Butch left the group along with some younger males to join Drie Doring, leaving the Baobab without a dominant male once again. Amarula fell pregnant again in July 2015. During the same month, her son, Bandy Borehole took over as the group's dominant male. Amarula gave birth to VBBP114, VBBP115, VBBP116, and VBBP117 in August 2015. The following month, Bandy Borehole left the group, leaving the dominant male position vacant once again. Zogg's son, Bubba soon took over the role. Amarula fell pregnant again in October 2015 and in November gave birth to VBBP118, VBBP119, and VBBP120 but they would all be lost by December. In March 2016 she and subordinate female Logi got pregnant and gave birth next month to Berlioz, Edgar, Toulouse, and O'Mally. Next month Van Helsing male Willy joined the group and became dominant, giving her a mate. She got pregnant in June but aborted soon after. In June she got pregnant again and evicted three of the eldest females in the group, Daisy, Logi, and Minusch. They went on to form the Ubuntu Mob. She gave birth next month to VBB?125, VBB?126, VBB?127 and VBB?128. Amarula, Flossie and Peppina all got pregnant in November and gave birth to VBB?129, VBB?130, VBB?131, VBB?132, VBB?133, VBB?134, VBB?135, VBB?136 and VBB?137. All but one of them survived their first few months. Amarula got pregnant again in January and gave birth the next month to VBB?138, VBB?139, VBB?140, VBB?141 and VBB?142. She didn't get pregnant again until July, she gave birth in August but by September all but two of them were lost. Sadly in October 2017, Amarula was lost to TB. Her daughter Flossie became the next dominant female. Amarula was Cruise's last living offspring. She had been dominant for just over four years and produced roughly 50 offspring of her own. Offspring First litter born in December 2013, fathered by an unknown male. Bandy Borehole (VBBM091), Last Seen, October 8th, 2015 Beans (VBBM092), Last Seen, September 7th, 2015 Bernard (VBBF093), formed Stumpy's Angels, died of TB in January 2017 Bedonde (VBBM094), Succumbed to TB, May 10th, 2016 Second litter born in March 2014, believed to be fathered by Cagliostro Goldeneye (VBBP095), Last Seen on May 15th, 2016 Yippie Ki Yay (VBBM096), Last Seen on July 8th, 2015 Sharknado (VBBM097), Last Seen on September 7th, 2015 Black Briar (VBBP098), Last Seen on September 7th, 2015 Third litter born in September 2014, possibly fathered by Gump ''' Bumblebee Tuna (VBBM102), Last Seen on July 7th, 2016 Frankly Brown Bear (VBBM103), Last Seen on July 7th, 2016 Logi (VBBF104), Still Alive, living in the Ubuntu '''Fourth litter born in December 2014, fathered by an unknown male. Herbert (VBBM105), Last Seen June 5th, 2016 Caddid (VBBM106), Last Seen June 5th, 2016 Flossie (VBBF107), Still Alive, living as the Dominant Female of the Baobab. Whitten (VBBF108), Last Seen in January 2015 Fith litter born in March 2015, fathered by an unknown male (Mixed litter with Lekshimi) Minusch(VBBF109) Still Alive, dominant female of the Ubuntu Mob Peppina(VBBF110) Succumbed to TB, September, 2017 Daisy(VBBF111) Still Alive, subordinate female in Ubuntu Mob Leia(VBBF112) Last Seen in July 2017 Steven Gerrard(VBBM113) Still Alive, living in Baobab? Sixth litter born in August 2015, fathered by an unknown male ' VBBF114 Still Alive, living in Baobab? VBBM115 Still Alive, living in Baobab? Kamala (VBBF116) Last Seen in February 2017 Tayl Beaz (VBBF117) Last Seen in February 2017 '''Seventh litter born in November 2015, fathered by an unknown male ' VBBP118 Predated in December 2015 VBBP119 Predated in December 2015 VBBP120 Last Seen in December 2015 '''Eighth litter born in April 2016, fathered by an unknown male (Mixed litter with Logi) Berlioz (VBBM121) Still Alive, living in the Baobab Edgar (VBBM122) Still Alive, living in the Baobab? Toulhouse (VBBM123) Still Alive, living in the Baobab O'Malley (VBBM124) Still Alive, living in the Baobab Ninth litter born in September 2016, most likely fathered by Willy VBBM125 Still Alive, living in the Baobab Bida (VBBF126) Succumbed to TB, October, 2017 VBBF127 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBBM128 Still Alive, living in the Baobab Tenth litter born in December 2016, most likely fathered by Willy (Mixed litter with Flossie and Peppina) VBB?129 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?130 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?131 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBBF132 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBBM133 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?134 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?135 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?136 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?137 Still Alive, living in the Baobab Eleventh litter born in February 2017, most likely fathered by Willy VBB?138 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?139 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?140 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?141 Still Alive, living in the Baobab VBB?142 Still Alive, living in the Baobab Twelth litter born in August 2017, most likely fathered by Willy VBBP143 Predated in September 2017 VBBP144 Last Seen in September 2017 VBBP145 Last Seen in September 2017 King Julian (VBBM146) Still Alive, living in Baobab Rosemary (VBBF147) Still Alive, living in Baobab Links Baobab Mob Cruise Whiskers Category:Baobab meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats